That remote part of the alley
by Dramione27
Summary: Diagon Alley is a very mysterious place. What happens when, in a chance encounter, two enemies turned reluctant friends start to talk in the rain? And what happens when a certain brown haired Gryffindor is wearing a white shirt in said rain? Oneshot. DMHG


She walked out of the little store and down the alley for the second time that day, the only difference now was that the cobblestones were wet and slippery and the rain was falling freely from above. _In hindsight maybe a red bra wasn't the best colour choice_; she looked down at her white blouse which was turning more and more transparent with every little drop of water. She crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably to salvage what remained of her dignity and scowled at a man standing outside a nearby store who had the gall to wink and jerk his eyebrows suggestively at her. She huffed silently down the street with the rain pouring and drenching her hair leaving little rivulets running down her face.

She happened to catch her reflection in the store window. With her hair all wet like this she actually looked better than most of the women walking around her, their faces striped with black and blue and other such colours of streaked, running make-up. Smiling slightly she continued through the alley to the Leaky Cauldron, oblivious to a pair of wary grey eyes following her movements in absolute amusement. "Granger!" she heard someone call behind her, she turned to respond but only crossed her arms tighter when she noticed who the speaker was,

"Malfoy," she returned somewhat bored-sounding. They walked beside each other down the alley,

"Do you make it habit to walk down dark, wet alleys alone looking so ravishing?" Hermione had never been very good with compliments and chose ignorance in favour of blushing to the roots of her hair. He seemed disappointed and changed his gambit. "What are you doing in this remote part of the alley?" he asked, feigning curiosity,

"I don't see why it would be any of your concern Malfoy," she said in an offhanded manner,

"I'm just curious Gran-ger," he emphasised the syllables of her name in a way he knew irritated her so,

"Well I would recommend you keep your pointy nose out of other peoples business Mal-foy," he smirked in pleasure as she tightened her crossed arms again,

"You aren't cold are you Granger?" he asked looking down the collar of her shirt in an improper way. She ignored him and strode quickly, purposefully to the Leaky Cauldron, her gateway to a warm bath and a large glass of wine. Just as she was about to reach the undercover stoop for the small gateway to the muggle world Malfoy placed an oddly warm (for this weather anyway) hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" she snapped viciously, mere inches from the warmth and comfort of her own home,

"Nothing," he said sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. She brought her hands to her head and pulled at the roots of her hair,

"I swear you are the most infuriating individual I have ever met!" she emphasised each word with a sharp hand motion,

"Glad I could please," he muttered as he wet his lips, it was then that she brought her attention from his lips up to his eyes again…looking directly at her red bra through her white blouse. She shrieked and folded her arms over her chest once more,

"You perve!" she spat.

"Oh come on!" she turned back to him and he shut his mouth,

"No, spit it out Malfoy, you have something to say? Don't let me stop you," she stepped closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"Firstly," he looked back down to her arms wrapped protectively around her chest and rolled his eyes, "We're all mature adults here Granger," he pulled her arms away and placed them at her sides, to her relief he then met her gaze without glancing over her bra again. "Secondly," he pushed the hair sticking to her face behind her ears, "Women look a lot prettier when you can see their faces," she blushed at this. "Thirdly," he let out a large breath which turned to mist between them, "Don't pretend you don't feel the tension between us," at this he placed his thumb to her dripping face, abruptly stopping any rebuttal on her part. "Lastly," he took one small step closer, "I meant it Granger, you _do_ look ravishing." She couldn't take his intense gaze any longer and looked away, a bright red blossoming under her cheeks. He stepped back and took her bag from her arms, gave her a moment to compose herself and opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron for her. "So what were you doing in that remote part of the alley?"

"That is for me to know Malfoy," she smiled softly, a slight blush still painted over her cheeks as they both stepped into the green flames and called 'Granger Residence'.

* * *

AN: I'll let you all use your imaginations to finish this one. 


End file.
